Spells - Season 1
Here you will find the Spells from Season 1 with whom cast the spell, along with english translations, ingredients, and instructions. In this season, spells are spoken in Latin. Pilot To Open the painting - Cast by Penelope Gardiner *Requires a Candle "Mysticum flamma aperire pictura." - ("mystical flame to open the picture.") Fertility Spell - Cast by Ingrid Beauchamp *Subject must stand in the center of a pentacle, hold hands while chanting: "Nostri Incantatorus facit fertilis semen." - ("Our spell makes fertile seed.") Identification Spell - Cast by Joanna Beauchamp *Requires Blood from the Subject and a lock of their hair. "Dico me est hoc creatura humana." - ("Tell me if this is a human being.") To Enter a painting - Cast by Freya Beauchamp and Doug * Requires a Candle "Mysticum pictura devorare nos." - ("Mystical picture devour us.") Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P. Dead or Alive Spell - Cast by Joanna Beauchamp *Requires Cigarette Smoke "Fumus revelat veritatem."- ("Smoke reveals the truth.") Resurrection Spell - Cast by Ingrid Beauchamp *Requires a pentacle to be made with salt and rose petals, light five white candles at each point. "Spiritus mundi mortuos suscitate." - ("World's Spirit, Raise the dead.") Freezing Spell - Cast by Doug *Requires a candle. "Aqua facient solida."- ("make water solid"). To trap in a painting - Cast by Wendy Beauchamp *Requires a candle. "Mysticum pictura absorbuerit eum." - ("Mystical Painting Swallow Him.") Today I Am A Witch To Revive the Grimoire - Cast by Joanna Beauchamp *Requires the Ashes of the Grimoire "Converterit libro Isto."- ("This will be converted into a book.") Deliverence Spell- Cast by ingrid "Pretium non solvatur, libera animum meam a servitute. Quia illud velle ita. Quia illud velle ita." - ("The price will not be repaid, deliver my soul from bondage. So mote it be. So mote it be.") To Drive out Demons- cast by Wendy Beauchamp "Vade, daemonia. Animas vestras ad infernum remittitur. Dimitam... dimitam. Dimitam, dimitam, Sana glacies. Sana glacies. Sana glacies. Sana glacies." - ("Go demons. Your souls to hell are weakened. Release... release. Release, release. Heal the ice Heal the ice Heal the ice Heal the ice.") Protection Spell to Ward Off Evil-. Cast by Wendy, Ingrid, Freya and Joanna * Requires a potion "Contego, servo, vindico, protego." - ("Shield, preserve, defend, protect.") A Few Good Talisman To Reveal Future Death - Cast by Joanna Beauchamp "Revelabunt tenebris Nex." - ("The darkness' nexus will be revealed.") Beacon Spell to Bring Dash and Killian together - Cast by Freya Beauchamp *In a pot, boil together herbs, including Cinnamon sticks, drop a photo into the potion whilst chanting and place the photo in the center of a circle of white tealights. "Fratres divisique praegero coaptandas." - ("Bring the divided together again") To Activate the Energy Talisman - Cast by Vidar * Requires a energy talisman made with your target's hair "Agedum." - ("Work now!") Maura Thatcher's Memory Spell - Cast by Wendy * Requires a Himalayan Stamped Crown "Revive papilio." - ("Come back to life butterfly.") Electric Avenue To Help a Ghost Process Their New Reality - Cast by Ingrid "Restituo perspicientia." - ("Restore vision.") Crossing Over Spell - Cast by Ingrid Beauchamp and Freya Beauchamp * To be performed in a Pentacle made entirely of flower Petals. Light five candles at each point. "Spiritus, Revertatur Ad Interitum, Spiritus, Revertatur Ad Interitum." - ("May the spirit be brought to rest.") Potentia Noctis To Heal - Cast by Joanna "Sana manus mulieris huius." — ("Heal this woman's hands.") Youth Spell - Cast by Archibald Browning and Ingrid *Requires a potion made from Feverfox, add to tea and drink "Spiritus obscuri da viriditatum." - ("Unseen spirit give freshness.") To Heat Water- Cast by Freya "Calor Aqua."- ("Heat the Water.") Metal Ball- Cast by Wendy "Pila Metalli." - ("Metal Ball.") Knife Heating Spell- Cast by Joanna "Cultrum incalescere!"- ("Heat the knife.") To Vanquish Archibald- Cast by Joanna "Cinis, Cineris." - ("Ashes to Ashes.") To Heal Athena - Cast by Joanna "Sana eam." - ("Heal her.") Unburied Dream Control Spell- Cast by Freya *Requires a potion to be made from Ginger & Aniseed, plus one additional Ingredient, and the target's hair. "Delens somnium meum hominis." - ("Erase my dream man.") Ingrid's Past Life Awakening Spell - Cast by Penelope "Surge, exurge sepulcro, surge, exurge sepulcro, surge!" - ("Raise, get up from your thomb, raise, get up from your thomb, rise.") To Sprinkle Water - Cast by Wendy "Aspergo." - ("Spray.") To Break - Cast by Ingrid "Fractura." - ("Fracture.") Burning Spell- Cast by Ingrid "Ustulo. Ustulo Rivulsus." - ("Burn. Burning stream.") Awakening Spell - Cast by Ingrid "Expergiscendum." - ("Awaken.") Locator Spell - Cast by Joanna *Requires a map and a photo. "Fiat Lux, smaragde monilem, fiat lux smaragde monilem, quod ego sequi, fiat lux, smaragde monilem, inveni monilem!" ("Shine, emerald necklace, shine, emerald necklace. What I seek, shine, emerald necklace, find the necklace!") To Break Wendy's Heart - Cast by Ingrid "Acidem Adere." - ("Acid Attack.") To Kill Past-Ingrid - Cast by Joanna Beauchamp "Reverte! Reverte ad vestrum priorem statum." - ("Return! Return to your former state.") Snake Eyes Dark Curse - Cast by Penelope *Requires a bouquet of Roses to be Enchanted. "Flore...pulchre. Flore...veneficus." - ("Bloom...beautifully. The poisonous flowers...") To Free Wendy from the Serpents Clavum - Cast by Joanna "Dimitte serpens." - ("Take the snake away.") Entrapment Spell - Cast by Joanna "Claude ianuas!" - ("Close the doors!") Unsealing Spell - Cast by Joanna "Ianua." - ("Door.") Freedom Spell - Cast by Wendy "Libera vinculis!" - ("Free the bonds!") To Reveal and Hide Asgard - Cast by Ingrid "Ostendete." - ("Show.") _ "Abscondete." - ("Hide.") To Open the Door - Cast by Wendy "Aperite/Aperio." - ("Open.") To Throw Scissors at Joanna - Cast by Wendy "Axicia volant." - ("Flying scissors.") Knives Throwing - Cast by Wendy "Omnia tele volant." - ("Everything fly.") To Spell the Scissors - Cast by Joanna "Axicia interficiam serpens." - ("Scissors kill the serpent.") To Destroy the Serpens Clavem - Cast by Joanna *Cast the spell while cutting away the key with a set of scissors. "Dissolvere." - ("Disappear") To make Freya Sleep - Cast by Penelope *Enchanted wine blended with tea. "Vinum attenuat eam."- ("Wine make her sleep.") Power Stripping- Cast by Penelope "Potionem hanc tollam viribus tuis. Dona mihi ero." - (May this potion take off your powers. Give them to me.") To Set Fire - Cast by Freya "Luce igni." - ("Set the fire.") To Call Matches to You- Cast by Freya "Veniat ad me arca archa." - ("Matches come toward me.") A Parching Imbued Power Restoration Spell- Cast by Joanna Ingrid and Wendy *A ritual performed by three witches surrounding a powerless one. A wooden branch sets ablaze and slowly passes from one witch to another around the circle, then finally allows the powerless witch to summon her own power to hold it. With body, spirit and soul, this child again becomes whole. "Restituo nativitas filia." ("Restore the lineage condition to the daughter.") To Heal Freya's Finger - Cast by Joanna "Consuo" - ("Stitch") Shifter Identification Spell - Cast by Joanna *Mix Gornu tinca with herbs. Add a Potion. Mix until a red paint is formed. "Reformabit verum." - ("The truth will reform.") To Call the Argentium- Cast by Penelope "Veniat ad me metalli." - ("May the metal come to me.") Telekinetic Throw - Cast by Penelope "Mitte."- ("Send away.") To Heal Mike - Cast by Ingrid "Haec vulnera sanaret, lunaticus est scriptor. Sana, sana, sana." - ("The wound will be healed, the writer is crazy. Heal, heal, heal.") Laceration Spell - Cast by Victor Lacera. - ("Tear.") Power Restoring Spell - Cast by Victor and Joanna Concorporo. - ("Incorporate") To Cook the dinner - Cast by Joanna "Calor." - ("Heat.") Oh, What A World! Dark Magic Hex - Cast by Penelope "Tenebris magicae infirmarent hostem!" - ("Dark magic weaken the enemy!") To open Mike's door- Cast by Ingrid "Apere." - ("Open.") Spell of Submission - Cast by Ingrid "Corpus dolet! Manete!" - ("The body is in pain! Stay!") Crow Vanishing Spell - Cast by Wendy Beauchamp * Blow a magical dust-potion over the dead crow. I meet your darkness with my light. "Protecti sumus hodie lumen de tenebrae." - ("Light, today we are protected from darkness.") Blessing - Cast by the Beauchamps *Burning sage. "Benedicito." - ("Bless.") To Shoot Electricity from One's Hand - Cast by Penelope electrocuting Joanna]] "Fulgurite!" - ("Shock!") To Strike Penelope - Cast by Joanna "Fuge ad parietem." - ("Fly to the wall.")Category:Season 1Category:Spells